Libenter
by DTaishou
Summary: Sequel to Visus: Celebrations call for sweet wine and life’s darkest pleasures.


**Title: **Libenter

**Author: **DTaishou

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** ONESHOT – Sequel to _Visus_ – Last in the series – LEMON

**.oOo.**

"_**A**re you certain that he was killed? You know how I despise failure, Severus._" The Potions Master trembled before him. Whether in fear or indignation he knew not but cared not. The greasy-haired man tensed under his intense scrutiny and flinched away as the Demon snaked past him. The black coils caressed in a sinister manner against the man's knees as she moved to coil in his lap. He settled a slender hand upon the Demon's head and stroked the ridge above her eye. The Demon purred as only a snake could.

"**I **am certain my Lord. Potter was not pleased." He smirked. No, he imagined not, if the despair that inked from the other's mind was enough to go by. Despair. He treasured the emotion as though it were gold. His enemy despaired. He chuckled lowly and the Demon hissed as he paused in his caress.

"_**I **should hope so. You may go._" The greasy-haired Potions Master bowed lowly to the floor and left the room with as much dignity as he could muster. He hissed in amusement, and Nagini wrapped her coils tightly around his body as he stood. He strode from the Gathering Chamber and made on foot back to his chambers. Passing Death Eaters stopped and bowed to him but otherwise continued with their duties. Once the door was safely locked, the Demon slipped from his body and coiled upon the floor.

"_**Y**ou seem greatly satisfied. I imagine that this did not come as a shock to you._" The Demon's question was more of a statement as she stood. Her leathery wings molded to her back as she began to disrobe.

"_**D**are I ask what you are doing?_" he inquired, though he knew the answer. Pleasure. Pleasure and power. His life revolved around both, but in the center of it all was the Demon, his driving force, his passion, his love. He loved nothing more than the Demon.

"_**C**elebration is called for, dear Voldemort,_" the Demon hissed suggestively as she finished tearing the last bit of clothing from her form. It had always bemused him how they were constantly ripping each other's clothes off but hers managed to regenerate. She stood bare before him, black runes and cryptic markings standing out against her paler than pale white skin.

"_**O**h?_" he asked mildly, although the fire had already extinguished itself and the candles took up their customary passionate scarlet glow. The Demon merely smirked and drew her claw over her breast. He watched in drugged fascination as her other hand reached down to the apex of her thighs.

"_**Y**ou lie to me if you say you do not want this,_" she hissed. He smiled. She knew him far too well. Who was the Dark Lord to submit to the wiles of a woman? This was not any ordinary woman, though. Demon. Devil. Nagini, Lucifer, Li Grim, they were all she. Power incarnate. She reached out and pushed the robes from his shoulders in a leisurely caress. He was already stiff with need.

"_**A**s usual, you are correct,_" he replied just as lazily. He allowed her to undress him, the feathery light touches exciting him and burning against his flesh. She led him to the bed with a relaxed grip upon his wrist. He was not expecting the sudden slam onto the mattress, but he refrained from saying anything, should the Demon retract her previous offer of celebration. She grinned down at him.

"_**P**leasure for pleasure,_" she said. "_You have given much to reach this moment, and now I shall reward you._" She leaned down and brushed her lips against his in a kiss. He eagerly responded but she pulled away with a smirk. She knelt above him, knees pressed against his hips and claws buried deep in the pillows. His eyes fluttered closed as he completely surrendered himself to this Demon's mercy.

**F**irst her lips and tongue wrought a wet trail down his chest. His breath hitched as she took on hardened nub into her hot mouth and circled it with her tongue. Her claws found the other and teased it into a pebbled hardness. She switched, and he released the tiniest of moans. She straightened up, and garnet eyes glistened in satisfaction.

"_**N**o blood tonight,_" she whispered softly. "_Only the wine of sweet pleasure and the darkness in which we drown._" The red glow of the candles intensified into a burgundy.

**T**he Demon's tongue dipped into his navel, and his breath was stolen from him in a rush. She nuzzled the soft skin of his abdomen and inhaled his mellow dark scent. Her scarlet eyes locked with his as she moved lower and took his erection into her mouth. The moans he had been suppressing escaped as a sigh, and his slender fingers entangled in her silken raven hair. It was all he could do to restrain himself from thrusting into that hot wet cavern.

**H**er tongue circled the head deftly, teasingly, before slipping lower along the veins and her sweet mouth engulfed him entirely. She sucked softly on the swollen shaft before moving lazily up and down in a bobbing motion. He released strangled moans and whimpers until he came in her mouth with a cry. She licked the creamy essence from her lips and leaned forward to kiss him. He could taste himself in her mouth, and found it extremely erotic that he was hard once again.

"_**O**nly the wine of sweet pleasure, the darkness in which we drown, and the power with which we rule,_" she hissed against his lips. He returned her second kiss and curled his tongue around one of her fangs. The Demon withdrew and smirked down at him. She straddled his waist and above his hardness. He whimpered but could not move. The Demon slid effortlessly onto his manhood, and both moaned at the sweet friction.

**T**he Demon began to move ever so slowly up and down. Her inner walls clenched tightly around his shaft, and he stared up at her with lust-clouded eyes, pleading and begging. She smirked but with an imperceptible nod, his slender hands gripped her waist as he matched her languid pace. The Demon grinned, and he cried out as she slammed down sharply upon his body. She let out the tiniest of mewls and picked up the pace.

**T**he frenzied sound of their lovemaking echoed in the silence of the chambers. They continued until he could not keep up with her Demonic speed, and he came with a hiss within her tight hot body. She followed soon afterwards. Drowned in the delicious ecstasy that was each other. The Demon collapsed to the side of him, breathing heavily and bathed in perspiration. He gazed at her, and warmth filled his chest. A warm feeling of male satisfaction and renewing lust as she spread out next to him, watching and waiting with an indulging smirk.

"_**H**ave you given in yet?_" she hissed out in an airy whisper. He smirked and swung his lithe bulk over her own. He pinned her body down and though she smirked, his lust grew at the sight of her.

"_**W**ill you submit to me?_" he asked in response and plunged into her waiting heat. She moaned.

"_**N**ever,_" she hissed, and he thrust again, wringing another moan from her writhing body.

"_**T**hen I'll just have to keep trying, now won't I?_"


End file.
